Writing Prompts
by EmptyOrFull
Summary: Follow the craziness of Writing Prompts as I attempt to update everyday! Rated T because it could end up an appropriate rating.
1. I Regret Sleeping On That Couch

So, visit the bottom for more of an explanation and enjoy!

I Regret Sleeping On That Couch

* * *

><p>I sigh grumpily at the feeling of cool air and tickling, where is my blanket. I could have sworn I had dragged a comforter out with me to the living room couch. I wiggle on my back, flailing a hand down blindly, hmm, doesn't feel like a comforter…<p>

More like a head full of hair, short longish hair. And my pinky jabs into a hole that makes up, hopefully, an ear. Do I really want to open my eyes? I'll probably be back before I do. I still have some control after all.

But whoever's ear I am poking seems to be awake because they are trying to move away and trying to not wake me. Ha-ha, already awake silly. I let another sleepy noise out and try to not yank my hand away faster than a sleeping person normally would and completely drag my hand down their face. And then I role on to my side, away from them, because over the years I've learned being asleep, even if I'm only pretending, is much better than being awake. Oh, geez, nice leathered cushions, definitely not in the living room. That couch has scratchy flower pattern upholstery. Not cool, worn leather. I sink in more, soaking up the sensation.

"Is she going to start drooling? Because I like that couch." A male voice complains above me.

"Stark, be quiet, she's a sleep." Another guy hisses back.

"She could though!" Snipes "Stark", deliberately raising his volume a little.

"Stark." The other reprimands.

"Oh fine, but really Capsicle, she's been snoozing for long enough, not everybody needs a seventy year long nap like you."

"Oh Tony." Sighs a female. "Be quiet. And if she does drool, drool is cleanable."

"Can I help?" I grumble. I do not drool, I don't even snore! I snap open one eye, one fierce, angry eye. Which in hindsight could have been a huge mistake.

"No you can't girl who appeared on my couch, now be quite!" Stark frowns, hmm, facial hair, brown, really dark, eyes are brown, hair is brown, facial hair, good. Maybe I'll remember his name. "You could however let me know how you got past security without anything noticing." His voice rises quickly with some anger to it.

I sit up, nice, expensive room that's bigger than my parent's house plus furniture and lots of windows out looking a big city, so assumedly we are high up. Can I work with that, yes I can. "Well." I sigh. "I couldn't tell you." Stark's eyes widen, "Because I don't know." I interrupt. I start rolling my shoulders as I flip my legs over the edge of the couch to crack my ankles. "It just happens, I fall asleep, I wake up, I live. Nice little cycle." I move my hand in a circular motion. The reddish blonde lady seems a little freaked out by my bones cracking and popping, I smile at her. "Also, I don't drool."

"Sure." Drawls Stark, distracted by the last bit. "Everyone drools." The lady makes a noise as if to say _are you sure everybody does?_

"Does anything hurt Ma'am? How's your vision?" The blonde man kneels down by me, concern coloring his blue eyes.

I try not to snort, how many different eyes had looked at me with that concern? Too many? "Nope, I'm fine. Really, by the day's end I'll probably be long gone."

Which reminds Stark of what he was getting at earlier. "How?"

I smile, "I don't think you'd quite believe me-"

"We well, alien attack last year, still rebuilding from it." Red head sits down. "My name is Pepper, Pepper Pots. And yours?"

I blink. Oh, already? "Hmm, I've a lot of Names." You mutter.

"What?" Asks Blonde with a kind smile, "Oh, I'm Steve Rogers."

I smile back. "You can call me Faer."

Stark frowns harder. "I'm going to assume it's not spelt f-a-i-r."

"Nope, F-a-e-r. So, can I hang around until its time to go?" Stark raises an eyebrow. "I.. Have the ability of teleportation, except with no control." I offer a weak smile with the small lie, there was some control in it. "Normally happens when I'm asleep or under some sort of stress or extreme." I shrug, "I fell asleep on the living room couch, I woke up here. I regret sleeping on that couch."

"Well Faer, if you could just wait a bit. Our.. Boss Fury is coming to meet you." Steve Rogers grins.

My smile twitches for a second into a nasty snarl, Steve blinks like _did I really see that?_ I close my eyes. "Director Fury?" I hum.

"Yeah, how did you? -"

"You." Fury frowns down at me from behind Steve. "Girl."

"I believe I have a Name. Director." I stand. "Perhaps you'd like to speak in private?"

Fury's brow twitches. "Yes."

"Goodie." Because it wasn't good, it was interesting, and interesting things are the only things of value to me anymore. "But first I want Hot Chocolate."

Fury sighs, rolling his single eye. "Stark, get some Coco."

"What?!" He waves his arms about angry. "The chick just showed up in my house and you want me to make her Coco?"

"She's incredibly stubborn without as experience has shown." Fury turns to me. "Do you even know who they are?"

"Steve, Tony, and Pepper." I recite.

"Avengers?"

"Avengers. A-ven-g-ers. Um... Oh, right, I told you the Avenger Initiative was the only way, blah, blah, yes Iron Man is necessary, Hulk can be persuaded, send the Widow to Calcutta, small stuff. Right?" I shrug, so maybe my memory wasn't great, but so much was happening, and all of it different with a million different details. "So?"

"Don't you recognize them? 'Steve' is Captain America and 'Tony' is Ironman." Fury ground out.

"Oh, I... Mmm, yeah, the Captain was a blonde and Ironman did have facial hair..." I throw up my hands. "It's not really my concern, besides, I'm sort of busy lately. Don't expect me to remember all the fine details."

"The people you claimed capable of saving the world can't be just small details."

"They did their job, the big fiasco was over, and you're irritating. Now, talking, in private."

* * *

><p>So, this is a new project, really shouldn't get a new project, called Writing Prompts, how it works is I have a bowl of writing prompts. I draw a minimum of one per average day, vacations and crud don't count, and try to complete it in one day, and post it. I well always put the prompt on the very top of the chapter and try to keep them in this story line, but some may become their very own story or such because there are some very funky and weird ones in that bowl. Thank you for reading, please fav, follow, and review. Suggest your own prompts, nothing inappropriate please, I have youngsters around who can read. Plus I don't like inappropriate stuff, makes me grumpy with how stupid and inappropriate the world can be.<p> 


	2. Complaint Letter To Fear

Complaint Letter To Fear(I feel like I failed, goes to cry in corner)

* * *

><p>I hate fear, how it bubbles up, clawing inside me like I ate a living creature, making my own body rebel. My powers already rebel, so does my mind always wandering off, thinking of the if's and maybe's, finding the guilts I'd forgotten. My body should be loyal at least.<p>

But it's not, it still needs the warmth of the hot chocolate to relax itself, something to hold and do, even without fear screaming in me, and it's a kind courtesy of Fury to let me have it. "So." I let my voice be arrogant, like its Fury's fault I'm here, that all the bad things in the world are because of him.

"What are you?" He stares at me across the table. He had brought me to some room in this place, this 'Avengers Tower'. Looked like a conference room.

I giggle. Take a testing sip of the hot chocolate, bleh, thin artificial chocolate water. "Human." He glares at me. "Call me whatever you want, I'm one of a kind."

"Tell me about you and your abilities then."

I tilt my head down, looking up at him through my hair as it falls across my face. "Really? Because I don't think you'll understand, I do understand it myself some days, others I don't." I lay my face down onto my arms on the table, letting a wild smirk dance on my lips. "Too much happening all at once, it's like constantly studying for those finales tomorrow, I never get prep tests, just finales. That was figurative, not literal. I might have been Miss Little Expert when you last saw me… How long ago was that? I'm awful with time."

"About a year."

"Mmm." I tapped my smirk thoughtfully. "Well, it's sorta faintly in my head. Yeah, oh, wait, what happen to Loki?" I make a stop motion with my hands. "No, no, just remembered. Anyways, I'll be gone soon, does it matter?"

"Is their something you need to tell me?" He leans forward. "Last time you appeared at the same time as Loki, in the same room, and then told me the world was at stake while standing in a leopard spotted bathrobe and my only chance was the Avengers Initiative."

I clap, "I loved that bathrobe! What happened to it…. Oh, I ruined it.." I pout.

"Yes, you did. I appreciate your help in evacuating the base and your gift of… Your bathrobe for bandages."

"And you still think I should have chopped off his head."

"Good agents _died_ because you didn't." He hisses.

"Oh, stop whining, if I had interfered anymore than I did… It wouldn't have been pretty. And all those people in your base I saved, should have died. I let them live, _should __**I change that**__?" _I can feel my eyes darkening with the anger. "Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't, **you**," I stand, slamming my hands down on the table as I lean forward. "Don't know a thing. I chose the path with the least losses. There could have been more dead then there are." I finish quietly with anger, trying to reign myself in. I don't need him to remind me of what could have been, I don't need temptations, I don't. I slump back down, tired. "Can't we just let me be? I don't bring bad news, this is the just a random, unintentional visit. Really, don't give me the one eyed glare Fury. I'll just hang out here, you can keep an eye on me, take a few samples maybe, and suddenly poof, I'm gone. Deal?"

He frowns. "I need to think about that, you're going to stay here for a bit."

"K." I spread my hands in an appeasing manner. "But I want a piece of paper and something to write with."

He slides me a note pad and pen. "Good?"

I smile. "Good."

I uncap the pen as he leaves, press it to the paper. _Dear Fear,_ I write.

I fold it up, and offer it up to the empty air, focusing on shadows, the blackest dark, chaos and being lost, watching the black flame like shadows devour the letter. I smile, "To the Nothing." I whisper. Fury should be here soon, I get out of the chair, rearranging the furniture to how it was with a blink, bye-bye pyramid of chairs.

"Faer?" Fury lets it roll off his tongue. "How creative, 'Traveler'. Last time you were Amets, 'dream' in Basque." He walks through the door. "We assumed that you chose those names on purpose."

"Hmm, yes. I suppose I did in a round about way." I dance through the door. "I know what you're going to say, I watch the whole conversation. It'll be fun, but I should be gone relatively soon." I pause turning back to Fury. "Fury?"

"Yes Faer?"

"Thanks for being all classified information with them, I don't want to have to explain while I'm here, I should have a little fun.." I raise my arms. "_And I ammmm embers in the Skkyyy. Glittering down for when the timmeee is righhhttt!" _I dance down the hall._ "I'm a fire, a wild flame, and you'll never forget my name… _What? Is singing bad?"

"Is that what the paper was for? Song writing?"

"NO! I watched you guys and some YouTube while waiting, its really catchy. Nope, the paper was a little letter of complaints."

"For who?" Fury looks just a little worry that he's going to find nasty letters hidden in his office.

"Someone you know actually." He raises his brow. I grin. "Fear, it wouldn't make sense. Now, cupcakes? There's some red velvet ones in the cupboard on the third floor, one of… A person hid them their for snacks."

"One of my agents." He sighs tiredly, pinching his nose.

I shrug. "Perhaps… I can bring us right down there, we'll eat, be back here, walk out and no one well know better?"

He stares at me for a bit. "You'll use your powers on me?"

"Uh… It's a lot faster than walking? So, yeah." I shrug.

"Then I accept the offer."

I smirk. "Oh, you want to see my power up close and personal? Don't lie, I can see you debriefing agents on it. Put me down as.. All Seeing, teleporter, and seer. Sort of…. So, please stay still, screaming and yelling is distracting, yes, you can do flips and crud, do I recommend it? Yes, I need to see you goofing off, yes, I know you won't. Ready?"

"You scream like a little girl, dying people freak out less."

"They," Fury glares at me, "can barely process what's going on! How on earth do you do that?"

I smile softly. "I'm use to it, no doubt the fact that I just jerked us in and out so fast was a little to much for you. And you don't scream, you just look like I put an ice cube down your shirt." I move my hand in the motion of a plate. Dropping two cupcakes from the air and offer him one. "Oh, just eat it."

"No, how do you do it?"

"Igh fghahllth thsrugough thae Ifgnbethweeanth." I swallow my bite of red velvet. "I call it the Nothing too."

"You are impossible."

"But I'm on your side."

He sighs. "For how long, you gave the impression last time this could be temporary."

"Well… I'm really an evil mastermind and my evil plan is to gain your trust with this random visit and exploit all the weakness I find in my time with you all." I'm proud of how I say it in a complete monotone with a straight face. Fury just waits for me to get serious. "No, "I'm not interested into harming you guys, if I were _you'd be screaming blood and death, Agana, Akeldama. _I have no loyalties other than that I have a dislike of feeling guilty and like interesting, entertaining things. So stay interesting, I take good care of my toys."

"This isn't a game."

I try to keep the bitterness out of my face, for you it isn't. But I say what he wants to hear. "I know. But… Are you going to eat that?" I put out a hand for his cupcake.

* * *

><p>So, yeah... Um, so, yeah? Good? Bad? I like food? Oh, song is Embers In The Sky By Gio Navas. Love it. So review(suggest more prompts), fav, and follow cause I know your there. Which sounds creepy... But literally, I'm so bored and that stuff makes me happy and enthusiastic! Aka motivation. So, don't worry, happy fluff is hopefully around the corner... I'll see what I draw tomorrow from the prompt blow.<p> 


	3. Dying Houseplants

Dying Houseplant

* * *

><p>I'm bored… It's never taken this long before. Maybe I should force my way back…. What's back there though? Some relatives' house? Empty houses when families are on a vacation? I tried to live with my family, but… that went bad, I snort bitterly. Steve looks up from the scrambled eggs. I wave him and the concern away.<p>

I actually stayed the _night._ I've never stayed a night unless I wanted too, normally I arrive and leave by total accident. Like butt dialing, you didn't mean to, it just happens, and then the call ends. I'm gone._ But I'm still here, and I'm not hating it, no one's dying, no war, everything is good. Fury's scientists took some blood and stuff, and everything's good._

And I'm having trouble believing it. So I stay still, a frown my closet companion, second to the quick smile or smirk when someone's looking. And Steve made me eggs this morning, because I stayed the bloody night. And he thought I could use a breakfast. And Stark just glares at me a lot. Lots and lots of lots. I try not to giggle, I've met better glarers.

I slice through the eggs, just making sure there isn't anything funky in there. There would be if I had made them. Turmeric, lunch meat, random snippets of things I snitched in less then a second from kitchens around the world. I have to admit, its fun seeing those shock expressions of 'where it'd go?' and how they all arrive to the same conclusion, that food must have never been there in the beginning. But Steve makes perfectly beautiful looking golden eggs, normal ones. Well, a nice peaceful morning, that'll be nice. I think.

And as I eat, I get bored, and maybe from being here for so long I'm starting to get some questions. "Stark?" He doesn't look up from the coffee he's nursing. "What's this thing? I've seen lots of weird stuff, but what on earth is this thing?"

Still not looking up. "What's it look like?"

"Um… Like a pot with lots of dry things sticking out of it."

Then Stark paused in his next sip of coffee, and blink. And he actually turned to look at what I was talking about with an expression that I think personifies 'What?' He squints at it, and then shuffles over with the coffee to examine it. He pokes a piece with the mug. "Hmm."

Steve looks over and does a double take. "Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that… The anniversary plant that Miss Pots gave you?"

I am proud to say for once it wasn't me who broke anything, yet. Stark promptly dropped the mug. "Shit."

"Anyone going to clarify?" It's a plant?! I set the plate down before I may drop it.

"Yes." Stark runs his hands through his hair. "Pepper is going to kill me!"

I try not to laugh, I remember faintly that I once had some friends, teenagers, drama and love with no common sense… "Um, can't you just get a new one and put it in the old pot?"

They just stare at me for a bit. Then Stark straightens. "Yeah, yeah I could."

"Maybe get her some flowers while you're at it?" I suggest. Stark nods and runs off to presumably go find the new plant. I sigh to nothing and hunker down to eat. I pick up the fork and cut a small square of the eggs out, and scoop it on the fork before giving Steve one last look, can I really trust his cooking, I think so, but I'd like to see a someone else eat the food first, someone without super-soldier serum. To bad, I chomp down and chew thoughtfully. The flavor isn't crazy good or bad and its definitely cooked. I shudder at the memory of a plate of eggs that were in the pan for less then thirty seconds. And eating those eggs still makes me tremble from the slimy feel of them as they went down my throat. And suddenly I'm not hungry, so, when Steve isn't looking, I turn to my eggs and swallow them up with the darkness, empty space where the eggs had been.

"Oh." Steve stares at my plate blankly. He frowns. "Well, if you didn't want to eat them I could have made you toast."

I swallow nervously, he knows I can 'teleport' as I put it yesterday, but he thinks it's completely without control… "Oh, I'm just not hungry."

"But Breakfast is an important part of the day Miss Faer, you have to eat something." He leans forward. "Also, how did you slip the eggs in the garbage so fast? I always catch Tony…"

I blink. "Oh, um, practice? But it can't be too important, breakfast?" I frown. "I rarely eat breakfast, I did when I had friends over, I had to eat to make sure they did."

Steve's eyes sparkle with humor and that caring concern he can't seem to lose around me or anyone for that matter. "So its important other people eat, but not you."

I shake my head. "No, breakfast at my house is probably the best meal most of them had for weeks. Plus I'm pretty sure the one has an eating disorder…"

"Oh."

"Yeah." I draw out the word through the awkwardness. "I always end up in the position of caretaker, protector, leader, problem fixer, battle winner. I guess I got sick of it, giving and not getting, because I don't care that they aren't my friends anymore."

"Oh." Steve squirms in his spot before hesitantly speaking. "Because of the teleporting right? Because you don't have any control? You made it sound like it just happens and you can't stop it. I bet that makes it hard to have friends."

I stare at the empty plate, I'm eating the eggs next time if it means avoiding a conversation. "Um, yeah, probably. But I really don't blame my.. gift for the whole.. Friend thing." _It's their fault. And mine for being feeble. _

"Why do you just… Tell me? Most people don't just talk like this after knowing each other for a day." I snort at the hopeful look in his eyes.

_It's not your charisma. _"You probably won't ever see me again, and it doesn't matter who you tell, I'm.."

_"Mr. Stark is inquiring assistance in the act of finding a replacement houseplant and flowers for Mrs. Pepper." _A male voice intoned with a slight British accent.

"Tell him we'll join him shortly." Steve spoke.. To nothing….

_"Very well, Sir."_ The voice responded.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S." Steve smiled.

-()-

Stark bought a nice little Christmas cactus in the end because he was fairly certain that's what the plant originally was, I don't bother to tell him it clearly isn't, I worked in a greenhouse once, it's no Christmas Cactus. I help him pick out flowers for Pepper too, Steve suggested red roses, and Stark was going to. But I scowled and sighed dramatically, which of course made the attention of one Ironman and one Captain America fall on me. I'm still having trouble keeping in mind that they aren't just Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. I shrug in the face of their looks. "Guys always get girls red roses, red isn't the only color roses come in you guys." I pluck up a snow white damask rose for emphasis. "Red represents passion to some, to others death, blood, anger, and such. White is purity, weddings, and again death." I smirk. "People like to associate things with death I've noticed."

"Oh, so what do you suggest girl." Steve mutters, _Faer._

"Some roses are good, their traditional, a little respect or acknowledgement of them is normally heart touching and something ladies like, but they also like to feel like someone took the time and effort to find the perfect thing for them, and news things add a little more something to catch their interest. Don't look at me like that." I admonish Stark.

I pluck out some nice light pink Mint Julep, Viridiflora, and a few other roses to balance it all out. "And instead of variation of plants we can do variation of colors. Add some foliage and filler plants and your good." Stark just nods and heads off with the bouquet and Christmas Cactus to checkout.

"You know your flowers very well Miss Faer."

"Yes Steve, I do. Plants I've found are a little bit universal." I smirk at him. "I like universal things." I turn to Stark. "I also hate how predictable they can be, also, that plant in the pot? That can't be a Christmas Cactus."

"I know." My face must have spoken for me because Steve frowned. "Hey, even I can tell that whatever that thing is, it isn't that."

I smile. "Good, Steve, good."

-(0-

So, I was right, Pepper loved the flowers, she was also suspicious because Tony apparently didn't want anything, and when someone doesn't want something, they're trying to make amends to something. Like dead anniversary plants. And maybe it didn't help that the bloody cactus was blooming in brilliant colors that use to be blank, earthen tones of dried up death.

"Tony?" She asked as we sat at the table for lunch.

"Yes?" He murmured while picking at the food with his fork.

"Why'd you get the new plant?"

He straightens immediately, and I try to not smirk and continue eating, which isn't to hard, I've practice. "Oh, um, thought some color would be good." Pepper raises her eyebrow. "What?"

"Did it die?"

Now I have to give Stark his due, he made some poor attempts of denial at first before hiding behind his hands. "Maybe?"

"Yes." I added. Because if anything it brought back memories to add to a potential fire. It reminded me of family, friends, and winning.

But this place isn't like any of those. Because Pepper smiles. "I was wondering when you'd notice silly." And part of me is disappoint that their won't be any fight, but another part is simply surprised. Nothing insultive about how she said it, no anger in her eyes or posture. Simply, love, adoration, and amused exasperation.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, i've a million excuses! But I'm working on the next two chapters because I'm fairly certain I'm really behind... And now that I think about I'm good...<p> 


	4. Glow In The Dark Tattoos

Glow In The Dark Tatoos

* * *

><p>I've learned lots of things, and some days I remember them. Someone I knew, Griffith. Said it was selective memory, that I didn't want to remember everything. He thought that maybe I didn't want to remember bad things. Which is silly, I remember the bad things, I never can forget that. But I remember some of the better times too.<p>

Like Griffith, Malem, Zagato, Madison, glow in the dark ink.

Which is good, the ink. Because I'm bored, and I have two sleeping victims. I vanish the lid of the ink container. It's a wonderful little thing I made for Griffith so he could mark the enemy for nighttime attacks. You don't even notice its on you until its dark out. A clear ink that glows in the absence of light, I remember once somebody mistaken it for water… And had amusing results. I pick up a brush I had in my pajamas… No clue why, but I did, maybe I foresaw this?

I swirl the ink in its container and dip the brush in, what color full designs should I leave on my victims? Oh, I paint a butterfly on Stark's left cheek. What would be the most embarrassing for these two? Well, I have an idea or two for Steve but… He'd probably keel over if he went to the bathroom at night and saw that on his face… Who'll make breakfast then? I don't think Stark can make anything edible…

So I continue with swirls and dots, lines spread out like broken glass here and there, tree roots, leaves, little sun swirls, stars. I sigh and finish with Tony's hands. Tony? Well, I suppose if I'm painting on his face I should use his first name now.

Now for Steve…

I sigh, if I ink them up any more than they already are the designs I worked out well be covered. I drop the ink and brush towards the floor, it sinks in the shadows. I remember how I thrilled I was when I first fell through, into Nothing, the Inbetween. It was like being dropped in water and watching everything above the water, falling through air, buried in soft blankets, and cocooned in dreams and memories. The Inbetween is everywhere, a thing that doesn't follow the rules of time and space like the world does. And I control it. It's shadows fill my head with whispers of the past, the present, exotic winds, and light rains. Places I've not been to yet.

It's also a giant closet. Full of things that I have long forgotten.

The only thing is.. I'm not sure what it is, the first time I fell through. I was terrified. Screaming my head off, terrified of the images and noise in my head.

Does that make me crazy? Because people always said I'm responsible, the mature one, carefully, wary. My uncle always said I was too smart to have fun, too independent to understand others. He also was the family black sheep, he wasn't very big on the mind games the family played. And my health class in middle school decided that if any of them became teenage parents, I was the most likely to actually raise the child well, I was also least likely to become a teenage parent, according to them anyways.

Unimportant details now though, I lift my foot in the living room or whatever its called and set my foot down in the kitchen. I love you, oh glorious, efficient Inbetween. It's six in the morning. I stayed another night, and I've decided that there isn't a reason to go back. There's no back.

I pick some apples out of the crisper with this J.A.R.V.I.S. Very interesting, I can feel memories and the raw knowledge of this world waiting on the edge of my mind. Slowly slipping back in, soon I'll barely think of before here, and eventually I'll forget of that place. I feel a slight shudder shake through me at the thought. And one day, I'll remember the world I was born in, raised in, and I'm can't decide whether to smile or frown at the thought of what I might do when that happens.

Bad things, perhaps. I set the apples on the table and raise my hands. I don't need to move around to control the Inbetween but it helps me concentrate, plus it gives others a little warning. Like P.S. You're going to see a flash of black and be in Antarctica, ready?

I strip off the peels and slice out the cores with shadows. Its easy, in simple terms, I teleport the skin, and the core, but leave the rest. And, then I take a butter knife and saw them up into pieces. Zap some eggs minus the shells into a pan I pop on the stove, turn up the heat. Oh, spatulas, where are you? I settle for the trusty butter knife.

I stir the eggs with the knife, they'll be good scrabbled eggs. I dump in turmeric, cumin, sage, marjoram, salts, and some suspicious lunchmeat from the fridge…

So, today's goal is to keep Tony and Steve from finding out about the tattoos for as long as possible. I flip the eggs a little more, pour on the cheese, mozzarella and provolone. I plan on using up everything in this fridge if I get my way. I cackle silently.

-()-

If I wasn't good at controlling facial expressions, I would have tipped them off immediately. Its one thing to grin maniacally when you wake up two superheroes by flicking on the light and watching their sleepy bodies spasm from the sudden light at six fifty. It's another to keep grinning. So I frown and I groan and mumble and whine and complain so much Tony gets Pepper to take me clothes shopping cause 'she's clearly not going anywhere and those pj's are hard on the eyes and I don't want Thor to think its ok to walk around in pj's.'

-()-

So I stare at Pepper as she asks me if I want a mini skirt. I had thought she wasn't that bad… She laughs. "Goodness Faer, I was joking. Calm down!"

I frown. "Mother would do the same sort of thing. Let me add this Ms. Potts, I don't appreciate it."

She grins. "Oh lighten up, and what do you want then?"

I huff. "High mobility, lots of pockets, and I need a watch. Plus undergarments." I squint at her. "No Victoria Secrets." I can feel my eye twitch a bit at the words I said. "So, gym clothes?"

She sighs. "You are such a teenager. Faer?!"

She whacks me on the back as I double over laughing. "Are you okay?"

I push her off and take a deep breath, if anything puts an end to the laughter, it a solid whack on the back. "I was laughing Ms. Potts. _Laughing." _I repeat at her incredulous look.

"You were shrieking, repeatedly."

"Yeah, it's been called the hyena laugh more than once, but that's the first time someone thought I was choking." I shrug.

Potts just blinks. "Stop calling me Ms. Potts, you call Tony by his name now even."

"Alright Pepper. But, the clothes?"

"Yeah. Its over here."

-()-

She has me model the clothes all for her. And at first I'm grouchy, I can still recall how Mom made do the same thing. She knew it made me angry, it was her way of reminding me I had to do as she said, by making me agree that all the nasty clothes she made me try on was wonderful. By making me pay for it. But Pepper lets me pick, and she coos over every choice and recommends colors. For a bit I wonder if something hit her in the head.

She's trying to get to know me. Don't girls normally go shopping as bonding time? Oh.

The realization hits me while I try on a loose, maroon cotton long sleeve shirt. So I walk out with a smile this time.

"Pepper?"

"You're ready?" She opens her mouth to speak.

"I put glow in the dark ink on the guys." Her eyes widen.

"…"

"Yes, I'm evil, now lets had back, it's an hour before dark."

"But they probably already found out."

"Then we'll arrive to the beauty of chaos." I smile.

-()-

Steve and Tony had found out. And they never realized it was me, which was a little disappointing, I almost want them to know how easily I turned their little tower upside down, how they took tomato bathes and skin tests, but whatever. I guess. I'll just get them again. I'm good at that.

* * *

><p>So, like I failed again, but... Funness in the next chap? Its making me giggle... Please fav, review, and follow!<p> 


	5. Ordering Off The Menu

Ordering Off The Menu

* * *

><p>Fifth day, a part of me still thinks it's going to wake up in the last world. And, I finally had a little ah moment. There's six Avengers, I've only met two, where are the rest? Right, logical realization, I wish I could say that I had realized that before today.<p>

I was sitting on the couch, flipping through a book from the Library of Alexandria. I like to read about their little gods and sometimes their works scare me. I think that-Whoa. Big blonde. Sky blue eyes, rugged jaw, long-enough-that-it's-in-a-ponytail blonde hair. Storms and surfing. Why surfing? I have no clue, but he kind of looks like that guy at Wal-Mart who clearly liked my mom's appearance. Shudder. "Where is the Man of Iron?" A deep voice, a loud one.

And I have no clue what he means. "Man of Iron?" I sigh. "I don't know who that is, but Tony…. Is in his lab that I'm not suppose to know about." I pause and blink so he won't see the Inbetween in my eyes, its nice. Having undetectable spy cameras in my eyes. Not literal cameras, think Legolas and his elf eyes plus x-ray vision, and they can see things that have happened, well happen, and is happening.

"Thank you very much Midgardian." I raise my eyebrow, open my mouth, shut my mouth, and go back to my book.

-()-

Now if I had been bored and actually cared I would have paid more attention, in the past I would have learned his life story the second he left. But I've grown lazy, relaxed, I've stopped being afraid. Silly me. Cause apparently that was Thor. And the guys are going out for dinner together and Steve insisted I come with because Pepper out on business. Which made me wonder how old he thinks I am….

-()-

I sit in the car and watch the buildings and their bright lights flash by. The neon street signs. The guys are talking, recent adventures, explaining things to Thor, and Steve, sciency talk that I'm fairly certain only I somewhat understood.

Then the attention turns to me, not exactly sure how…But it did.

"Thor, this is Faer, she's been living with us." Steve adds on the last part with a smile.

I give a smile. "Yes, I occupy the level 12, 6, and the movie room couches."

"That many levels?" Thor looks astonished and gives Tony a puppy eyed look. "I only get one floor though, Man of Iron."

"She means the couches, she sleeps on those couches, and probably planning on expanding, right?"

I give an uninterested shrug and turn back to the window. "Faer is a teleporter." Steve adds.

Thor grins. "Truly, why Lady Faer should have brought us to the restaurant. Far more interesting then this 'car'."

"I can't control it, I just wound up in the tower one day and I've been here since." I say quickly, no control, I have no control, period.

"Because Fury said so, and why did he do that?" Stark looks a little suspicious.

"Um, I don't know, to experiment on me or something?" I shrug. And Tony is actually satisfied with that incredibly dumb answer, plus we're at the restaurant… And there's people leaving in droves…

"Man of Iron," Thor wrinkled his nose after he open the car door, "The air has an unpleasant smell."

I sigh. "Some very important plumbing went bad, just a guess by the smell."

Tony waves his hands, all upset like _Stupid plumbing, I'm Tony freaking Stark, you aren't my boss! _"But I wanted to eat here, Thor needs to see the crazy midgardian food!"

"They just put up a closed sign…" Steve tried to smile. "Well, we could go so-"

"McDonalds." I want to eat and get back to the tower, a safe place, no danger there. And I ignore the look Tony gives me in favor of looking back out the window.

"McDonalds?" Tony who may be demoted to Stark soon snorts. "Perfect!"

-()-

I should get a medal. Do you have any idea how weird it was? Standing there with the God of Thunder, Captain America, and Ironman while ordering a couple McChickens and Fries for myself? Hilarious. Perfect. I want to keep it that way.

I recommend chicken nuggets to Thor, he strikes me as a nugget person.

We talk about all sorts of things. And eventually we wind up talking about Asgard.

I smile as Thor finish his descriptions of golden palaces and streets. "I'd like to visit someday."

Thor's face melts into a puddle of sadness. "I must admit Lady Faer, I describe Asgard from my memories of it from before the attack of the Dark Elves."

"Oh, then it is being reconstructed?"

Thor brightens considerably. "Yes, the Allfather has been very driven in restoring Asgard."

I rest my chin on my hands as I unfold them. "Good." Good doesn't mean much. Because it's one step from bad most the time. "By Allfather you mean Odin?"

"Yes, how did you..?"

"I know some Norse mythology, he sacrificed his eye for greater wisdom. I always liked mythology." And most the people I've trusted believed it, and showed me that it's true. In their existence.

Thor grins. "Good, but much of it is false, for example, I am fairly certain my brother Loki is a virgin, but I am certain he has no progeny. And if he does it's not Fenrir or Slepnir." He sighs. "Mortals never did get the full story, did they? But Lady Faer, you have yet to tell me of where you are from."

"A place you'll never see," I smile. "I hope I never go back, I'm not like you, I have no love for my 'home'."

"What's it like?" Thor seems to just ignore the 'don't want to talk about it' signal I'm sending.

"Well, it's like this ear-Midgard. But not so advanced, and.. There are no Avengers, no magic, no special powers, it's not a very good place. Like the Evil Queen said In Once Upon A Time, a place where no one has a happy ending." I smile. "That's a TV show Thor. Now, who wants dessert because its all on Tony's credit card?!"

I'm glad nothing bad happened, I'm happy I had fun. And a little part of me is angry that I'm being happy.

* * *

><p>Prays to me, I managed to finish... Some how. If your wondering, this chap took some major changes, people died in the original... Now they don't.. Review, fav, and follow!<p> 


	6. The Missing Shoe

The Missing Shoe

* * *

><p>It started out a normal morning. I retaught Thor how to use a toaster, remind him to be gentle with the pop tarts or they'd break, glared at the half of an orange Steve gave me, and I even ate a little today, them I sent it to a the homeless kid who hangs out a couple blockes down. I remember what its like being homeless. I have been homeless more than once. I send most of bacon to the kid too. Clearly I have a good heart! Perfectly good bacon!<p>

So everything was good. Perfectly good, Tony was still in bed. I can feel my eye twitch at the thought, he had a _late night. _I wonder what happens when Pepper gets back… Where is Pepper? Mmm, I only see a hotel room or boring business meetings when I turn my dreams to her… I have better things to watch in my dreams then business meetings. And you know, I'm really bored. I mean, I'm almost always bored because Thor and Steve work out all day and Tony is in the workshop or something. He gets on my nerves a lot, Tony, and him and Thor look at me funny sometimes. Like their sympathetic towards me, but nothing is wrong, I am better than ever.

And now I'm bored, maybe that's why I can't keep good things for very long. Because they bore me too easily. I need something to do. So, after Steve goes to work out, I just jump out a window and _poof._

Now In hindsight, it wasn't the best idea. Because the alarms went off, I could hear them from a couple city blocks down. Gosh, I only jumped out a window…which isn't normally good for people… Right. Well no, Loki through Tony out a window once… Oh, that'd explain the window alarms. I flip out pad of stickinotes, scratch _Faer, on walk, fine _with a dying pen from the sidewalk, and drop it on the floor next to the window for them to see. I feel like that is just going to worry them more…

Now, I have a free day to do _something._ So I pick up a tourist pamphlet, things to do in Manhattan. Drum roll please.

I flipped open the pamphlet, hmm, big tower, maybe it's bigger than Avengers Tower? So I attempt to hail down a taxi, like a normal person, but no taxi is stopping….and I have this feeling like I did it wrong? How do you hail a taxi wrong though? So I sorta walk into an alley and popped out in a bathroom on the somethingth floor of the place in the pamphlet pic. Nice bathroom, next time however I plan to land on the floor, the only reason I didn't toilet plunge is because I noticed I was an inch above the opening of the toilet seat's center.

I try to leave without giggling or frowning or any other display of emotion. Because I want laugh at myself and berate myself over something do small, because what if I do that over a volcano? I really have gotten too relaxed, am I getting soft already? Stupid humans, stupid adaptability, and they say it's hard to let go. I snort, the lady next to me in the hallway looks at me weirdly.

I then decide I should actually read the pamphlet. GE Building, centerpiece of Rockefeller Center, Art Deco skyscraper? I turn to the lady who gave me the funny look, "What is an Art Deco Skyscraper?"

"Art Deco is just an art style." She doesn't stop to elaborate. And that is why I need to remember to not ask people who look at me strangely.

So I turn to the guy in a business suit, gray with a gold and bronze tie, its one of those shimmery ties that make you want to touch it. "Um…." I blink, right… No touching. "Any suggestion where a teenager would like to go?"

The man subtly backs up, probably because I stared at his tie for a little bit too long. "Perhaps the mall?"

The mall was boring, okay, it wasn't, but it just wasn't _fun_ for some reason. I can remember when I first started to use my power, I did some crazy things. That includes shopping. Or just window-shopping.

And I've never had to wait for someone, someone who would never come, I didn't have to treat anybody. All the pleasure, the satisfaction, and the money. Mine.

I went to China, India, modern, ancient, Japan, Boston, Aztec markets, anything and everything. Europe was fun too.. They don't have anything I want here though.

So I whip out the pamphlet, and pick the zoo, Central Park Zoo. Isn't that in a movie?

I may or may not have popped myself into the snow leopard cage. The leopard didn't like that. And maybe I ran screaming for a bit before remembering that _oh, yeah, just go to the other side of the glass dummy. _I wave at the leopard from my new side of the glass and ignore the screaming/freaking out visitors. I'm not here to see screaming people.

Oh, the leopard seems to be smirking at me, and it's chewing on one of the shoes Pepper bought me. On Tony's credit card.

And I liked snow leopards. I bend down next to a kid who's mom pulled him down to cower in the corner with her. She screams at me and tries to hit me, I move her to the other side of the room with a flick of the hand, kindly placing her in a new corner. "Hey."

The kid shuffles, a little surprised. "Hi, mommy doesn't want me talking to strangers."

I grin. "How bout I become a friend?"

He smiles. I like kids, they don't have the stupidity of the world in them yet. He then gets a puzzled frown. "Everyone's scared of you."

"Oh." I giggle. "They're jealous, what's your favorite animal here?"

He wiggles closer. "I like reptiles, but mommy doesn't." I place a hand on his.

"My mom never liked many animals either. Ready?" I don't give him a moment to respond. The boy squeals happily as I place us in front of the poisonous frogs with a great deal of chaotic swirls of the Inbetween and shadows.

"That was like a water park slide!" He turns towards me seriously. "But way more awesome, thank you Lady!" He wraps his arms around my hips and put his face in my belly before turning to press his face against the frog's cage. Cute child.

We visit some snakes, like boa's and stuff. I'm a little distracted with sudden thoughts of _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ _Man, I feel way better now. Like I blew my nose and now I can think._

"Miss?"

I smile back at the boy. "Yes?"

"Can I go back to my mommy? It's time for snack." He rubs his tummy anxiously.

"How bout I get you some food, just you and me today." I slant my head sideways. "Kay?"

"Okay, I like fries, can I have fries?"

"Yes."

Lucky kid, first of all, I gave him lots of candy, and we stopped by Hawaii so he could do some swimming. A couple restaurants, some more places on the pamphlet. Then the guys in the table next us in… "Brandan, where are we?"

"Wendy's."

"Oh." Anyways, some guy, George? Sold the Manhattan Bridge like twice a week… Cool.. "Want to go to a bridge?"

"A bridge?" Brandan isn't thrilled.

I bring him anyways, and I leave cash for Wendy's. "So, um, this George guy sold this bridge at least twice a week for like any amount of money, and he'd convince people this bridge was for sale."

"You can sell a bridge?"

"No, y-"

"Release the boy Faer." A bright blast of red and shiny gold flashes by us from our perch on one of the towers of the bridge. Sounds like robot Tony.

Ironman, right. "How's it going Tony?"

"Not funny Faer, now release the boy." He settles down on the tower a few feet away hands out at first I thought in a friendly gesture, but then I notice how his palms are glowing. "Please don't make me do this kid."

I send Brandan into the Inbetween, fights aren't good for kids. They aren't safe. "Where is he?!" Tony yells. "Faer?!" He takes a few steps forward. "Listen, Steve is down there, please, just give us the boy-"

"Brandan."

"Huh?"

I cross my arms, he is willing to blast me? "His _name_ is Brandan."

That's when the green thing sails through the air for a really violent hug. I don't like violent hugs. I teleported, moved, zapped, whatevered myself to the other tower so green thing could just collide with the old tower and stupid Tony. Green thing didn't like that though and retaliates by trying to smash me into the bridge, I drop it, or the big, green, angry guy in the river with a sigh.

The green guy keeps trying to get me, but after a while seems a little scared, and then, all the sudden he's not huge and green, he's a much smaller, normally colored guy, in purple pants? Falling from the now destroyed bridge that I now recall I slashed up like a stretched piece of balloon with a sharp blade. It's interesting to cut things, it's harder when I don't cut all the way through.

And then I remember the guy falling through the air. So I place him in front of Steve who immediately catches him on reflex.

I send Brandan to his mommy. And then I let Tony bring me in, but Fury clears it up, for the most part. I didn't cause any trouble until Doctor Banner Hulked out when I moved Brandan because Tony was kind of being threatening. And he said the bridge needed to be replaced anyways.

In other words, I didn't do anything wrong and S.H.I.E.L.D. is picking up the bill. Smiley face.

But now Tony, Steve, Thor, and Banner know I can control my abilities. Really well. And Fury said I can't leave the tower without out an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. or an Avenger. Frowny face.

But now I'm tired. Not so long ago I was constantly using my powers, now a little excursion and I'm just bone tired. And now that I think about it, it wasn't a little excursion, I used my power for _everything._ _Anything_ today. I was so energetic, and now I'm not. Like someone bent the hose shut for a while until the water just burst out.

And then I remember faintly that bad things happen if I don't use my power… at least once in awhile. Gosh, my foot is so cold! Where did I leave that shoe again?

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading, review, fav, follow, suggest new prompts too! Sorry it took so long, but I'm finally getting better from like a stomach flu, but I'm not sure if was a stomach flu... It was nasty?<p> 


	7. Dairy Queen Blizzard

**Dairy Queen Blizzard**

* * *

><p>So maybe you remember that no one was thrilled with my disappearing act, especially Bruce. So, I'm pretty much grounded. And letting the whole area for a couple locks around know it. I think I set the recorded for causing the most chaos condensed to a small area without killing anyone in under two hours, cause Loki cause chaos, but he also caused a increase in the demand for body bags. I mean really, if I want to make someone suffer, why would I kill him or her?<p>

You can't be miserable if you're dead. I want them to be miserable. I leave Bruce alone for the most part though, he's still jumpy from my little Manhattan Adventure. I feel a little guilty really, the look in his eyes when the Hulk left. Defeat. The fact that your best try doesn't cut it. I know that, how many times did I try to be normal? And I'm the reason he failed. If I hadn't been here, he wouldn't have lost to the Hulk. "Dr. Banner, do you enjoy ice cream?" I peer at him, he's been hiding behind his books since I woke up this morning at four twenty-three. AM of course.

He shifts, startled and looks at me, a little nervous. "Um, yes?"

I give a smile, "Close your eyes and stay calm."

His brown eyes flutter, I gave the Hulk trouble, the Hulk couldn't touch me. "I want to apologize for yesterday, it was.. A bad way to start." Griffith would laugh, because his Vidís would have hauled Banner off and give him a nice picnic or something, not talk much, and then return him, because nothing fixes things better then random kidnapish picnics. Vidís only really cared about the people Griffith cared about, and Griffith only care about Balor...

Banner gves a small nervous grin, and closes his eyes. I place a hand on his shoulders so if he freaks out he has something to cling to.

So, I put us in front of a Dairy Queen by… I don't know, I'm not wasting time to read the street sign. It's a Dairy Queen, they have ice cream, mission accomplished. I check on Banner who has achieved a whole new level of death warmed over paleness and looks like he might have a heart attack or something else that is still severe as he stumbles forward. "Um, Banner?"

He looks at me, his eyes more white than that friendly brown. "Next time, give me some warning." He chokes out. Next time? I must not be in the hot water with him like I thought, or he can't hold grudges. Good. Excellent, because I'll probably give him serious reasons to hate me one day.

"You like chocolate, fruit, or other?"

"Other?" He looks mildly alarmed, but for the most part curious.

I sigh. "Have you ever been to Dairy Queen?"

He then notices where we are.

"What do you want?" I blink in afterthought. "And _I am paying. _Don't worry, order whatever you want." I walk up to the counter, "Hi, I'd like a frozen hot chocolate with fudge, oops, double fudge. My bad. Bruce?" He stammers and stutters a bit, I shut my eyes for a breath, its like dreaming, it really is, but everything is sharper, realer. The seeing. I turn back to the worker. "He'd like a blizzard, butterfingers."

And I can tell, from the look on his face when I turn around, he wants to have _that _talk, the what's, the why's, and how's. Some of my least favorite questions.

I sit our frozen treats and us on simple table in the corner. I like knowing exactly what's behind me. I take a bite of my chocolaty goodness. Chocolate. Mm. "So do you want to start with my childhood, or my powers?"

He fiddles with the bright red spoon for a bit before a strange determination sets in. He straightens and looks at me finally, for about five seconds straight, "Yes," then he sort of reverts to shyBanner. "I mean… Whatever you want to talk about is-"

"That's not what I asked, and since you didn't answer, you only get five yes or no questions. Be clever, Doctor." I smile as I plop a spoonful of creamy iciness with chocolate in my mouth. I swallow. "But, to give you an advantage, I well also answer truthfully."

He jabs the spoon in the blizzard, contemplating it. "Can you.. Control your powers completely?"

My eyes narrow angrily; no doubt they darken with irritation. "….No." I chomp down on another spoonful. Don't get angry with someone for asking a perfectly reasonable question just because you don't like the answer, I mentally scold.

Bruce pushes around his blizzard, probably analyzing my every little twitch. Doctors, scientists, I'm starting to recall why I don't like them very much. He turns his head to the side, "Um, is teleportation your only power?"

"No, it is not."

He smiles. "Well, that was a bit of a wasted question, clearly you do, you sliced up the bridge." I snort, technically my teleportation and my "cutting up" powers are the same thing.

"Three more questions." I tap my spoon against the rim of the cup.

Banner stares at the table now, not me or the ice cream. "Are you a threat?"

I laugh. "To who? Ah, you can't say Banner, hmm. A threat? No. Not right now, and I don't plan to be a threat for anyone, only self-defense, provocation, blah, blah."

"Do…you..like to..help people?"

"I.. Guess?" What sort of poorly thought out statement was that?

"You're supposed to answer with yes or no.

" Banner grins from across the table.

Oooh. "True, I'll give you an extra question."

"Could you always stop the Hulk?"

I frown. "Yes, I should be able to. Unless, I die or something."

Now he just leans back in the chair. I sigh, he'll take his time with this last question. I turn to my frozen hot chocolate. They don't put much fudge in it here.

All the sudden I see him pull a phone out of his pocket, he taps the screen a bunch, reads something, smiles, and looks up at me. "What's the hardest thing you've ever done?" He grins harder at my glare. "You said a "question", not yes or no."

Doctors! "I suppose, the hardest thing I've ever done?" I pause. Hardest thing? _Griffith. Paris. War._ I look at my hands wrapped firmly around my dairy queen. He doesn't have to ask a yes or no question, but I don't have to tell the truth.

"Letting people do what they decide to do, even when I know what'll happen." I frown forebodingly at him, as I dramatically swing my spoon towards him.. Which like a catapult launches a glob of frozen hot chocolate into his faces. That splatters on impact, it melts down his chin and drips on his shirt as he wipes his eyes. I laugh, good and hard. Until I'm having trouble breathing to the point I starting coughing. I shake myself, and smirk up at him.

"Aren't you going to apologize?!"

I get up and grab some napkins, pushing them into his grasping hands. "I only apologize when I'm sorry." I sit back down. "It's too funny, I can't be sorry."

Bruce frowns at me. "Now I'm going to be sticky."

"Whiner." I clap a hand on his shoulder. I pause momentarily. "Oh, yeah, I'm going to bring us back to the tower."

-()-

I also put a crack in all of Stark's liquor bottles so they would slowly leak out over night, I hate liquor, my blood family was a little to fond of the stuff, and I may have contributed to how the handle on Steve's mugs crack off clean while he was sipping coffee. And I made the microwave break so we'd have to make dinner, however Stark ordered pizza.

I was irritated at first, but I do like pizza. Stupid Tony. Ah, extra cheese… I pour a glass of water into a coffee mug and go sit down on the couch, placing Bruce and Steve in between me and Tony. Thor gets his own chair. I'm stealing that away soon. Tony has been trying to poke me with this metal little tool. Bruce seemed familiar with it cause he vacated immediately when he saw the thing.

"So where'd you two go today?" Tony pushed the words out around his pizza.

I just chew my pizza. "I know you hear me. Kid."

"Dairy Queen, got Bruce a blizzard, cause I tossed Hulk in that river."

Steve sort of chokes next to me, Bruce hides a smile behind his tea… And Steve is really choking I think. So I whack him hard on the back a few times. He stops choking and settles for gasping coughs.

"Sorry." I shrug.

"Yeah,, didn't anyone tell you not to choke Steve?" Tony mock glares at him from around Bruce. "Hey, kid, are you drinking coffee?"

"Nope. Well thanks for dinner."

"Not so fast!" Tony throws the metal thing at me, hitting me squarely in the boob.

"Dead." I snarl. Stark snorts. "I hear you have a tendency of falling." I smile at him. And drop him from the top of the ceiling, over and over, and each time I let him get a little closer to the floor. Steve grabs me by the arm, telling me to stop. Tony screams like crazy at first until he realizes I'm not going to splat him on the floor. So I drop him from the top the tower, I still don't plan on letting him hit the ground, completely, maybe just a brush of pavement, now that gets everyone's attention.

"Where is Man of Iron?!" Thor bellows. I wince at the loud noise.

"Okay, okay, I didn't hurt him!" I point out as I place, roughly, said him on the couch. I look down at their angry glares. "Okay, out of line, I get it. Um… Blizzards anyone?"

-()-

The blonde…Merissa smiles brightly. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need four blizzards, biggest you've got, one butterfingers, one chocolate xtreme, and two Oreos."

* * *

><p>So yeah... Um.. Enjoy please, to tired to think of much else!<p> 


	8. Yankees

Yankees

* * *

><p>"Urgh." I roll away from the back of the couch by the kitchen. All I know is need to go to the bathroom. Right now. You jog by Tony who chokes on his 4 in the morning scotch. "Hi."<p>

Oh, the bathrooms around here. Did they have to be so ridicoulously large? Whatever, toilet located. I don't know what you do while sitting on the porcelain throne but I prefer to stare at my hands in my lap, back home I'd trace the pattern on the shower curtain with my eyes. The one in here is blank. Yeah, I never really go to the bathroom. The benefits of rarely eating or drinking. Once in the morning, maybe before going to sleep? Oh this is weird. When did I start tracking that?! Probably when I made that packing underwear chart..

I feel awful though, all achy and… I feel my forehead. Burning up. I'm sick. Oh, I'm an awful sick person. Especially with fevers..

I hurry back to the couch after washing my hands and curl up in fetal position. How about some hot chocolate with apple slices drizzled in honey? Those sound good.

-()-

Stark is a but-head at breakfast, I didn't quite follow the conversation but I think it went along the lines of, Stark said something Steve didn't like, plus I'm pretty sure Stark is drunk, another thing Steve hates, so Steve nagged at him. Stark retaliated with being a jerk, and Steve kept nagging until it escalated into an argument while I poke at my apple slices. Drizzled in so much honey I was using a fork to fish them out. Steve had been thrilled that I voluntarily wanted to eat something.

The argument ended up being pretty much a screaming match of what one another could do… Which makes me think back to when I'd watch these guys in my dreams when I was still stuck back in that pink bedroom. What had I thought was so special about these imbeciles? Well, they had been entertaining, a distraction from my own screaming matches.

"At least I made myself what I am!" Stark yells at Steve.

"You can't even make breakfast, much less yourself!" Steve exclaims angrily.

Stark snorts. "Yeah, eggs and toast 24/7, who can survive off of that for ever besides a super soldier? I can kick your ass!"

"I can breath." I interject dryly, the loud noise is irritating. This makes Bruce laugh, a nice difference from his concentrated staring at the folds of his clenched hands. Then Stark laughs cause I think he's drunk or close enough and Thor is probably not a hundred percent sure what's even funny, but laughs anyways. He just likes laughing I think. And then I'm giggling with them. Finally it dies down, and then I sneak a peak at Bruce.

And we just crack again. Stark sits down chuckling happily and Steve's grinning hard. I sigh tiredly afterwards. Thor slams the table. "Well played Lady Faer!" And now giggle fest is done, I frown at him, my head hurts. More.

"So glad you all find me amusing." I hiss before storming off.

Ah.. The apples. I turn around and sprint over to the stupid table, and that's too much movement so it hurts, and grab the apples and the fork. "Don't bother me." I warn before re-doing my storm off.

-()-

I sort of hate how Steve finds it his job to play care-taker. I was a care-taker, I took care of every single misfit who was lucky enough to wander to my table back in school. They'd become my 'friends'. I still wonder what I got out of the relationships. Steve is clearly bothered about how I snapped, but he doesn't come out and just say it. Instead he just keeps trying to talk with me, and be nice. And smiles a lot. Which for some reason reminds me of how much my head hurts. And what ever he's saying is slipping through my head like water through my hands. "Good." I say because I've already said 'What?" three times. Three is the limit. I nod in agreement to myself. Four is too much.

"Alright, we'll eat before the game. And it's a little chilly out so dress appropriately."

What?! "Ok?"

"Normally I have to see the Yankees on my own, this'll be fun!"

Yankees.. Um. Must be from the his time. But yet.. Game, maybe it's a sport? I wouldn't know then, if it is, what the heck it is. Sport, I lost interest a long time ago. Sports. I almost kick the table, but I've learned better than kicking inanimate objects. So I throw a pillow at it. Effectively trashing everything on it. Glass breaks and I giggle, I need to go break something, make people scream. It'll be beautiful chaos, nothing well make sense for anyone.

"Aw kid, look what you did." Tony whines. "I already have to replace stuff because of Point Break!"

I wave a hand, throwing the table and pillow and all of it into the Inbetween. "Fixed." I snap. Why can't I just make this end, but no., My body is slow, weak, my body is just like everyone else.

-()-

I stare at these 'Yankees'. Is this a joke? So much money for these losers who don't even accomplish anything? Can't even win in their own expense field? If I wanted to kill something earlier, now I want to raze existences. All who carry on with these complete economic black holes. But I wouldn't do that. I'm weak. I contemplate my stupid soda that Steve insisted on. Tony took my hot dog. I actually wanted that thing. Weak. I'm letting little, pathetic, short sighted beings bully me?

"Homerun!" The stupid announcer man squeals, I've already lefts some nasty surprises on all the entrances to his apartment complex, one the drivers seat, another on the underside of the wheel, a few hidden in the nooks and crannies of his apartment. Is that over kill?

He well be miserable for a long time. Maybe dead?

I sigh over the roaring of the crowd. Alright, I decide as Steve pulls me up to cheer along, I well leave the feces and pins, but the scorpions and cobras have to go…

I ask Steve if I can go get another hot dog, he passes me a five and sends me with Bruce. Bruce offers me a weak smile as we struggle through the narrow walk crowded with legs. After tripping a few times I get irritated, my head hurts, my throat hurts, my body feels awful, and I just take my next step into the Inbetween with out another thought, the next step is on the stairs.

Bruce blinks a bit before his brain reminds him this is completely normal. That I am a teleporter. I just normally refrain from doing it in public because everyone is pulling away from the girl who just appeared on the steps, I pull Bruce over with a tired gestured. His landing is better this time. He grabs on to a rail with only a little stumbling. "Faer, are you okay?"

I start up the stairs. "I'm fine."

"Well, because Jarvis suggested…" I turn around, stopping to watch Bruce fiddle with his hands.. "He said you're sick.. Maybe?" He looks at me.

"Yes." I mumble, shoulders flexing. "Now come on." I march up the stairs. I want my hot dog. He can talk to himself.

"Hot dog." I snap at the vendor. I hand them the five. I better get the correct change back. Bruce slips in next to me, quietly ordering nachos and more pretzels for Thor. "Get me a pretzel too." I slide over another five, from Tony's wallet, Steve shouldn't pay when there's a perfectly filthy rich millionaire with us.

The vendor passes me the first pretzel his hand lands on, and sends some nacho cheese I didn't ask for with it… I start to open my mouth, but then again. I do like nacho cheese…

I start eating the pretzel while the boy gets the hot dog and Thor's nachos arrive. Boy hands me the hot dog, I leave. Bruce seems a bit put out. What, does he want to share in the joys of getting food for Thor?

I drop into my seat next to Tony with a flutter of shadows. Tony's only sign of shock is his sudden motionless and how his eyes temporally widen.

"You.. Have to explain how that works." Tony waves vaguely at me.

"Not now." He flicks my forehead with the start of something whiny, then he frowns, spreading a hand against my forehead.

"You've got a fever kid."

"You think?" I laugh.

"Hey Steve." Tony leans over me and starts poking Steve until he has his attention. "I'm bringing the kid home, she's got a fever."

I blink. I can handle the snarky Tony, but a caring one? Wait a second, he just wants to get out of here. I'm the excuse.

Steve leans over to feel my forehead too, he frowns. "Well, they'll lose anyways. Come on guys, let's go."

"Lady Faer, you are ill?" Thor exclaims, Bursting out of his seat in a rain of nachos and nacho cheese and one extreme large soda on the people below him. One of the first people to freak out at him whips around, a woman.

"How dare you?! I'm soaking wet!" She shrieks as the other victims of nacho/soda/cheese falling the sky start up too. Tony reaches for his credit card, or his phone.

"Thor.." I groan even as a silly smile breaks out on my face, I raise out a hand towards the disaster. And then all the soda, the nachos, the gum stuck under seats, popcorn, and peanut shells. They're gone.

A little girl starts clapping. "Magic!" She exclaims. I should have let Tony and his billions handle this, the people start freaking out. A lady paws through her purse to make sure everything is in it.

I slowly retract my arm, frowning. Can't they just be happy the nachos aren't on them any more?

Tony grabs me by the arm, pulling me up. "Let's go. Now." He hisses. Dragging me with him towards the aisle.

"I can move us quicker."

"Fine."

-()-

Thor looks positively scared when I set us in the tower.

I pinch his flabby, muscly arm.

He blinks. "Lady Faer, thank you for cleaning those people. I should have been more careful."

"Yeah, people don't like it when food falls from the sky." I freeze. "Hey, we should watch Cloudy with a chance of meatballs!" I laugh, but that makes my head hurt, so I stop. I don't fight Steve when he leads me off to the coach and buries me under a pile of blankets.

If I've learned anything in my years it's to let mother hens be mother hens. But you may mental insult them and their nitpicking, overprotective ways, but be careful not to look at them while doing it. They might notice your angry gaze. My mom always noticed.

Steve doesn't, however he makes Tony give you a cell phone. So you could call if you needed anything. I argued I could just teleport someone to me for anything I needed. Tony just gave me one in the end, programmed in everyone's numbers.

Well, it has Safari…

Evil mental laughter.

I can't wait.

* * *

><p>Yay! Made an update. I'm sorry. I just have so much I'm doing. And I am pathetic. FFR please? Leave ideas for nicknames for characters!<p> 


End file.
